Empathic Creation
The power to create objects, weapons and creatures out of emotions. Sub-power of Emotion Manipulation and Emotional Energy Manipulation. Variation of Psychic Constructs. Not to be confused with Emotion Creation. Also Called *Emotional Energy Constructs *Empathic Constructs *Empathic Projection Capabilities User can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so a wise user chooses carefully which one to use. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea of how it functions. A short list of possibilities includes: * Appendages ** Energy Limb Generation ** Energy Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Emotion Shield Construction ** Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints * Vehicles * Weapons ** Emotion Blade Construction ** Emotion Bow Construction ** Emotion Polearm Construction ** Emotion Whip Generation ** Natural Weaponry *** Ergokinetic Claws Variations *'Anger Constructs:' Create constructs out of anger. *'Fear Constructs:' Create constructs out of fear. *'Greed Constructs:' Create constructs out of greed. *'Hatred Constructs:' Create constructs out of hatred. *'Hope Constructs:' Create constructs out of hope. *'Love Constructs:' Create constructs out of love. *'Lust Constructs:' Create constructs out of lust. *'Pain Constructs:' Create constructs out of pain. *'Serenity Constructs:' Create constructs out of serenity. *'Sloth Constructs:' Create constructs out of laziness. Associations *Emotion Empowerment *Emotion Manipulation *Emotion Weaponry *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Psychic Constructs Limitations *Creatures created out of the User's emotions may be hard to control. *User's creations may be useless against beings with no emotions at all such as machines. *Empath who can control emotions may be able to counter the User's creations. *Construct structural strength may be limited by the user's will. *In most cases, constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. *May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H) *Lantern Corps (DC Comics) *Guardians of Oa (DC Comics﻿) *Neinhart (Fairy Tail) *Patronus users (Harry Potter) *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) *Death (Soul Eater) *Elsa (Frozen) Gallery File:Vanitas_and_Unversed.png|The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts) are monstrous entities formed from Vanitas' negative emotions. Asura's_Wrath_2.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) creates four extra arms out of his pure anger. Neinhart Historia magic.gif|Neinhart (Fairy Tail) can look into people's hearts a create life from their pasts based on their emotions, they have their original magic, memories and personalities. Nerissa's Knights of Destruction.jpg|The Knights of Destruction (W.I.T.C.H) are elemental beings created out of Nerissa's dark emotions. Marshamallow.gif|Elsa (Frozen) created Marshmallow out of fear to force Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to leave the castle. Raven (DC Comics) shadow.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Rare power